Kefyn Cactar
Kefyn Cactar (born on the 28th of the Root of the Equinox of the Sun, 793 ME) is a cactus plantfolk and a Sheriff of the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, the first of three under the command of Marshal June Okamura. He services the Sabaar Precinct (Precinct #7) of the Northeastern Badlands. Kefyn travels with his familiar, an owl named Perdue, as well as his sword and warlock patron Ray'zar. After meeting the party of the Respite of the Gods campaign in a jail cell, he was wrapped up in the chaos that preceded and followed the events of the Betrayal. Kefyn joined the party as they became members of the Brigade, and eventually became one of the founding members of the Knights of Nadir division of the guild. Out of game, Kefyn was introduced to the party shortly after the player's previous character, a plantfolk named T, pulled the donjon card from the Deck of Many Things and vanished. Personality Info pending! Appearance Kefyn is a very large cactus plantfolk, towering at over seven feet tall. He has a humanoid form with a hole where is face would be. When outside of his district, Sabaar, he usually wears a cloak to cover his very recognizable appearance as well as the large cabal tattoo on his back. Currently Kefyn is wearing clothes local to Southern Mantle, as well as his new pauldron made from the skull of a behir. Early Life Childhood On the day of Alurmansia, Kefyn was found by a hunting party from the city of Mutarada located in Sabaar, early in the morning while they were out hunting for food for the days celebration. He was found in very bad condition with a small owl inside his head, defending him as if it was defending eggs. The village worked together to nurse the young and wounded plantfolk back to health. Kefyn doesn't remember much of this day or any days before this, if there were any days before it. Because of this, those in the village with knowledge of plantfolks assumed this to be the day he was brought into this world and thus this day is celebrated by the village and Kefyn, as his birthday. He was raised by the village as if he was their own, being brought into the Cactar family. He was taught the ways of this orcish society and was provided for, attending school with the other kids and living at the local church were he learned about his deity Dinante. After reaching "adolescence", Kefyn, along with the other children in the village, were taught how to hunt. They tag along with groups and learn on the job. Kefyn showed a knack for hunting doing fairly well at tracking and taking down creatures within just a few hunts. Adulthood The Cabal After about 15 years of hunting and 15 years more of living in the church learning about Dinante and the Cabal, Kefyn decided to serve in the Cabal of the Brass Arrow. Kefyn and his brother Houstan ventured out together, becoming something of mercenaries, trying to get the attention of the Cabal, before they were both "scouted" and added to the guild's ranks. Chalaza & Ray'zar After about 10 years of serving the cabal Kefyn and Houstan returned to his village, and was encouraged to complete the local coming-of-age ceremony called Chalaza. Houstan finished his fairly quickly, returning within a few hours with what appeared to be the fang of a rather small dune mimic. Kefyn, however, took a few days, which while not uncommon, wasn't expected of someone who was working for the Cabal for a decade. During his journey Kefyn was ambushed by a giant purple worm, and whether it was just dumb luck, or maybe something else, Kefyn slayed the beast. While harvesting the worm for a trophy, Kefyn heard the panicked voice of someone from inside the worm. Kefyn dived into the remains of the dead worm, following the voice further and further in, until he found not a person, but a sword. It was a sword like none he'd ever seen, it was very larger, made out of a material he didn't recognize, with runes in a language he'd never seen before. He learned the the name of the sword was Ray, and that Ray had no memory of how he got where he is, he just woke up in this worm, and is a sword. Ray only really remembered one thing, and that was his purpose, to slay those who misuse the power of magic in this world. and that he'd need help to do it. So Kefyn and Ray made a pact, and Kefyn was granted the strength to help Ray in his quest, and the strength to help those in need. The Wizards of the Coast After climbing the ranks some in the Cabal with Ray at his side, Kefyn eventually reaching the position of bailiff. He decided he needed to know more on how to combat those who wield magic, so an agreement was made with those in the Cabal and those at the Wizards of the Coast to accept Kefyn into the school of Abjuration. He trained and learned here directly under Coventina Nalyu for four years before graduating. After returning from the college with his new magical prowess, Kefyn swiftly climbed the ranks of the Cabal, eventually reaching the ranks of sheriff in the same district his hometown was located in, Sabaar. The Shining & The Brigade After several decades of being sheriff for the Cabal, the Shining happened, catching the attention of Dinante. For reasons unbeknown to him, the deity chose Kefyn to scout out the Ashen Breach, and investigate the reasons for this oddity. When the sheriff reached the southern capitol he was soon imprisoned on suspicion of murder, meeting the as-of-yet unnamed party of the Respite of the Gods campaign. He tagged along with them after being let out of the prison (as other murders had happened while he was imprisoned) and witnessed firsthand the events of the Betrayal. After surviving the Betrayal and being rescued with the rest of the party by Gustav Theldirk, Kefyn joined the Brigade and began traveling with the party. Kefyn was with the group when they settled on a party name, calling themselves the Knights of Nadir. He currently continues to travel across Halintar with them. Category:HRotG Category:Knights of Nadir Category:Player Characters Category:Cabal of the Brass Arrow Category:WIP